elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hailey
Hailey is one of the main protagonists of the series. Appearance Hailey is a tiger of below average height. She has teal eyes and golden fur with black stripes and dark brown hair, which is flipped to the side. The tips of her hair are dyed maroon and purple. She has piercings on her lower lip, right eyebrow, ears and tail. Hailey wears a white oversized hoodie, and is always seen with her hood up on her head. Personality Hailey is calm and laid-back. She is quiet, easy-going, and incredibly analytical. Hailey always searches for a way to have fun in any situation and come sometimes come across as slightly reckless, due to her quite rebellious nature. Despite having this personality, she never holds a grudge against anyone or attempts to challenge authority. She is always willing to make friends, whatever opportunity she gets. She also tends to label everything she likes as 'cool'. Abilities Elemental Powers Hailey is cryokinetic. She is able to control and manipulate ice at will. Hailey can produce ice, but not out of thin air. She can only build it off of an existing surface, like her body, the ground, walls etc. She can't retract the ice she produces either, so if she were to make a huge pillar, it would only stay there until it melts. She would only be able to build ice onto it. She is able to control the temperature of the ice she produces. She can also control snow and hail. Hailey is able to lower the temperature of her surroundings, but not raise it, which is the opposite of Kellin's ability to raise temperature. These powers cause Hailey to sweat liquid nitrogen instead of normal sweat. Which is similar to Kellin sweating flammable chemicals instead of normal sweat. Her ice will simply evaporate instead of melting into water. Suit and Equipment Hailey's hero outfit consists of a silver hoodie with a blue hood, pocket and shoulder braces, along with a temperature regulator in the middle, with an ice-cube design. She has white trousers that connect to a metallic tail-pocket and blue boots with white tips and laces. She also has white gloves with silver tips that seep out the liquid nitrogen she emits as mere fuel for her attacks. Other Abilities Hailey is always able to find out someone's weaknesses and openings in combat. She can easily find out people's attack patterns and is very skilled at predicting opponents' actions. Hailey has the highest skill of reading other people. By merely looking at someone, she is able to read their expressions, whether they're lying or not and even state of mind through little things like breathing, line of sight, body language and many other factors. This allows her to figure out when people lower their guard, allowing her to find the best time to create an opening for attack. This ability allows her to plan out strategies involving others by predicting enemies' actions. This talent of hers very well compliments Roxy's skill at manipulating people into doing things, like giving information. She is also a skilled artist, and specialises in using paints. Particularly spray-paint. Relationships Roxy Hailey and Roxy are best friends. Initially, Roxy was an enemy who was skeptical of her, due to not knowing who she was. Hailey however, didn't care and instantly tried getting along with her and frequently attempted to make conversation. Roxy was slow to get along with her, though. During the mothership attack, they teamed up, taking down robot villains. Hailey would often turn it into a game. This somewhat confused Roxy, because she was acting so casual in the dire situation they were in and so she would tell her to stop joking around. This didn't put Hailey down, however, as she kept trying to get along with her. They later begin to show good teamworking skills. Afterwards, Hailey referred to Roxy as her friend. This of course surprised Roxy. Hailey's persistence eventually lead to Roxy acknowledging her as a friend. The two have an increasingly strong friendship. Roxy likes the fact that Hailey doesn't judge her on the outside, but treats her like a normal individual. Hailey is one of the very few people who treat Roxy like a friend. Hailey enjoys hanging out with Roxy, because she admires the fact that she always acts like herself and doesn't feel the need to change herself for anybody. The two are so close that they almost always know what the other person is thinking and always get along. Kellin Hailey is close friends with Kellin and hangs out with him a lot. Their personalities are very different, but they both have a sense of fun and action. Together, they make an incredibly powerful team, due to their ability to complement each other's respective and seemingly opposite elements in battle, since fire and ice are said to not work well together. They of course overcome this idea. Hailey usually protects Kellin more often than vice versa, due to her powers being better suited for defensive measures. At first, Hailey and Kellin don't interact as much, but she always tries to make conversation with him. She finds his powers impressive, and enjoys his carefree but outgoing personality, because it is very similar to her own. She admires his confidence and curiosity. Hence why they both always challenge each other to games and challenges when on missions, typically when a situation calls for exploring somewhere. Their friendship continues to grow stronger throughout the series, as they find it easy to have a conversation no matter the situation. They enjoy talking and always appear to be having fun when around each other. Eventually, some characters point out how close they are and will tease Hailey for it. Despite being good at hiding her emotions, Hailey becomes somewhat flustered at these remarks. When her friends jokingly accuse her of being romantically attracted to him, she plays it cool and denies such statements, but later, slowly realises that they may be right. Hailey looks up to Kellin and the way he always pushes through problems with strong willpower and persistence. When they do get together, Hailey occasionally acts slightly more clingy to Kellin. He of course doesn't mind in the slightest. Max Hailey and Max occasionally interact, since the both of them are close Roxy and Kellin. They both have the calmer personalities out of the main 4. Max will usually plan out mission strategies, and Hailey will often help, as they are both cooperative. There isn't much that they can do by combining their powers, but they both have a keen eye for technique. Finn Hailey is occasionally seen hanging out with Finn, and they are good friends. Their powers work in similar ways on the battlefield. Whenever Finn says something without thinking about it, she'll occasionally snicker, as she finds this amusing. Ash Hailey is good friends with Ash. She describes his incredibly calm attitude as 'pretty cool'. Luna Andy Dekota Dekota is another one of Hailey's close friends. They both know how to stay calm and collected. They get along easily and make comments to eachother. It's not uncommon for them to have a casual conversation or even hang out. Hailey and Dekota have a strong friendship, much like their significant others. Chamilla Sofia Kevin Trivia * 'Hailey' sounds similar to the word hail. Finn points this out when she uses a related attack. * Hailey listens to hardcore punk, indie rock and alternative rock. * Hailey is left-handed. * Her best school subject is art, and her worst is mathematics. * Her hobbies include skating, urban roof-climbing and graffiti. ** Hailey will often venture to abandoned areas like unused car parks, bridges and tunnels for spots to graffiti on. ** Chamilla will occasionally tag along to find places for photography * After using their powers for a prolonged amount of time, any physical contact (like a high five) between Kellin and Hailey will cause steam to emit from the point of contact. Category:Characters